the night schoolers
by vampiric000
Summary: well its about a boy who sold his soul to the devils daughter in change of enternal life which. well you will just have to read for yourself wont you


well lets see i have written three stories and only be able to write on this one. hm-mm what to do well it will include lots of the gore in my second story that i never finished and some i idea's from my first story that i never finished well if i get lots of reviews maybe this time i can finish this one. well i have all the chapters ready but this is a short story. so i might add chapters consisting of four or five paragraphs. well got to go. review so i can have the motivation needed to continue writing and adding more bye.oh thanks for the reviews so far. kae korra and xblacksoul i appreciate the love thanks.

The Night schools secret room.

Well who knew what night school about but it can be life changing or life threatening. I am now enrolled in this night school only because day school didn't work out. This school consist of many people some shadier than others. Some places are kept locked so kids wouldn't wander around. But these places which are kept secret or in the dark are the places where hate and danger lye. Here is a corridor on the third floor where some kids sneak into but they never return until night school lets out and it seem that they never get in trouble by the teachers of the school. I followed one of the students back there and noticed a set of black lockers which seem to open up to another part of the school which is left unseen to the human eye. Well now you are asking how would I know this entire thing well I am not human anymore it all changed on that weird night.

I am able to do what most can not do. I can hear conversations in other rooms of my house and in classrooms at school. I have been able to run without exhaustion or need to take a breath ever since my seventeenth birthday. I wasn't sure but I am now why this is happening to me it was when that dream of a hooded figure came into my room and offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. I was only sixteen at the time I sold my soul to the devil for exchange of eternal life and powers I couldn't even imagine. Now that my eighteenth birthday has passed I have grown more intone with my power of darkness. I need to drink blood from a female or I will grow old in a short amount of time and die.

Now onto the main thing about this school I am in at this moment of time. I decided to skip all my classes for the day and go check out those black lockers on the third floor. First I am going to need to drink from a willing girl, well she doesn't have to go quietly does she? I see a girl in the stairway on my way up I guess its my lucky night. I walk up from behind her and I slowly send the thought of sleep into her mind. She dozes off real quick and I catch her before she falls down the flight off stairs. I use my power to cast the stairway into total darkness as I prepare to sink my already lengthened fangs into her soft fleshy neck. As I sink them in she groans of pleasure this happens when I drink it causes the person peace while I feed. I listen as her heart falters and flutter that's my signal to stop whip her memory of the encounter, so I can leave. I continue my descent up to the third floor I am in no rush I have all the time in the world.

I walk to the door and I open it slowly to make sure I am not herd or seen. I step lightly in the halls while I am on my way to the black lockers that are on this floor. I finally get to the black lockers and now that I am here I don't remember what I have to do to open these lockers. Now as I think back to what the other people did to enter I did hear three knocking noises so maybe I should knock three times I say to my self. So I knock and nothing is happening right off the bat so as I turn to leave I am sucked into the lockers. Now I am on the other side in a new set of hallways. I know this place well I have dreamed of this place before. I walk down the hall and notice classrooms resembling the one in my universe but there is something different about these children in these room they aren't human. Now I walk towards what looks like the principal office and I start to open the door to this room but then I am stopped by a hooded figure behind me. I don't remember this person or thing being behind me at first I usually hear when someone is around me. "hello Brandon how has how has your new life been treating you" "it seems that you finally got your full vampire powers hmm" I reply " who the hell are you?" the being speaks " is that what you really want to say to the person who created you?"

As it says those words i am transported to the office and sat in a black skull chair. It starts to remove it's hood and reveals that this it is really a she. This woman of such stunning appearance is the on who created me and made me this powerful monster who craves the blood of others to keep my self alive. She speaks " I know I am not the person you would think that would create a monster like you right? Well I Demonika ruler of the night school realm is happy to say you are the first vampire i have created and is proud of what you have become. I watch you drink from that girl in the stairway and I am surprised to see you survived for two years without detection from the light." I watch her as she speaks and how she moved i am mesmerized by her power and beauty.


End file.
